Miya Shoin
Miya Shoin was the son of Miya Dosonu and Seppun Yemi, and was the nephew of Miya Daimyo Miya Yumi and inherited her position when she stepped down. Family Relations Shoin's father, Miya Dosonu, was one of the many Spirits returned through Oblivion's Gate. As Dosonu, in his previous life, was an ancestor of Miya Yumi, his aunt once commented to him that he was not only her nephew, but also her ancestral great-uncle. Shoin could not argue with his aunt's logic, but said that he would prefer to simply call her his aunt, as it would be much less confusing. A Hero's Death, Chapter One Dosonu married Yumi's sister Seppun Yemi, a young courtier in Toturi's entourage, during the War of Spirits. Dosonu was sent on a mission by Toturi and killed. Shoin was born not long after, and Yumi died six years later from the grief of loosing Dosonu. A Hero's Death, Chapter Two Training Shoin was trained in archery by the Tsuruchi family, and even received personal training with the former Tsuruchi Daimyo Shumai twice a week during that time. Shoin became an expert player of shogi. Heart of the Empire Mission for Naseru Gathering the Investigators In 1159 Shoin recieved a letter from Otomo Kakasu who wished to gather together certain individuals to meet them in Otosan Uchi as soon as possible. Shoin was tasked with meeting each individual and handing them a letter asking for their presence there. Shoin travelled across Rokugan handing one to each of the five, Utaku Yu-Pan, Agasha Chieh, Kijuro, Toritaka Akemi and Moshi Kakau. When all six were finally gathered in Otosan Uchi it was revealed that Otomo Kakasu was none other than Hantei Naseru himself. The Mission Naseru revealed to the group that their mission was to investigate the murders of several returned spirits from Oblivion's Gate. The murders included Mirumoto Tokeru, Isawa Ijime and Gusai. Kakau revealed that he had met Gusai in 1158 in Ryoko Owari Toshi. When Kakau met Gusai in the House of Plum Blossom, Gusai was assassinated by a murderer who blended in and out of shadows. Shoin was put in charge of the group, which Chieh objected to. Later, Chieh attempted to gain some control over Shoin. She also revealed to him her knowledge of the members of the group including Shoin. The information included that Kakau was a distant descendant of Gusai. Rezan Shoin and the group first travelled to Kyuden Seppun where they met the returned spirit Rezan. Shoin told Rezan about the murders, suggested Rezan might be a target and offered him protection. Rezan revealed that he had known Shoin's father very well. Akemi announced that Kakita Rensei, another spirit, had been found murdered. A Hero's Death, Chapter Three Kyuden Doji The investigation goes to Kyuden Doji, where Shoin asks Yu-Pan and Kakau to investigate the place of Rensei's death. They discover very little. Kijuro convinces Shoin that they must travel to Shiro Morito next. A Hero's Death, Chapter Four Ox Lands The group travels for two weeks to get to Ox lands. Once there Kijuro discovers the body of a warden he knows, Isuto. Kijuro reveals the existance of a spirit in Ox lands, Yasuki Kaneko. Shoin dispatches Kijuro, Yu-Pan, Akemi and Kakau to save Kaneko. Meanwhile Shoin, Chieh and Rezan will travel on to meet Morito. A Hero's Death, Chapter Five Shiro Morito Shoin, Chieh and Rezan travel for two days and reach Shiro Morito. Two days spent there yields nothing, so the three leave to try and catch up with the other four. While nearing in on the others, Shoin is attacked. A Hero's Death, Chapter Six Revealing the Traitor The assassin kills Shoin and flees. The others arrive at the campsite, and it is revealed that the murdered Shoin was merely a dummy with an illusion on it. Rezan, who witnessed the attack, recognized the assassin as Gusai. Gusai revealed certain details that only one of the group could have known, and Chieh deduces that Kakau is the traitor. Kakau admits it and the group puzzle out that Gusai intends to kill Naseru. Shoin orders Kijuro to return to Shiro Morito as quickly as possible to obtain more horses. They intend to return to Otosan Uchi. A Hero's Death, Chapter Seven Final Confrontation The group laid a trap for Gusai but Gusai sprung the trap intentionally, mortally wounding Kijuro. Yu-Pan charged Gusai, wounding him with a crystal spear. Kakau sacrificed himself to momentarily stun Gusai, allowing Shoin the killing shot with a crystal-tipped arrow. Shoin was awarded the positon of Emerald Magistrate for his service. He attended the funeral of Kakau, before travelling to Shiro Morito to attend the funeral of Kijuro. A Hero's Death, Chapter Eight Imperial Herald Shortly after the self-proclamation in 1159 of Toturi Tsudao as Empress Toturi II, Shoin was appointed as Imperial Herald Imperial Chancellor Bayushi Kaukatsu Letter (Imperial Herald v2 #5) following the retirement of his aunt, Miya Yumi Rulebook Story (Winds of Change), by Rich Wulf New Capital and Court While the Four Winds were scattered in four different cities, in 1160 Shoin began to work in finding a new Imperial City for the upcoming Emperor while Ide Tadaji was rebuilding an Imperial Court at Kyuden Miya, Shinsei's Last Hope, Part I, by Rich Wulf a neutral site. Four Winds, p. 57 New Court The known members of the new Imperial Court were Doji Nagori, Shinsei's Last Hope, Part I, by Rich Wulf Toritaka Tatsune, Kitsuki Tadashi, Hitomi Vedau, Kitsu Juri, Shosuro Higatsuku and Moto Chen. Rebuilding the Empire (Origins 2003 Storyline), by Rich Wulf New Capital The new capital of the Empire was decided in the Court, when Doji Kurohito stepped in and informed the Crane had already begun its construction, as a form of penance, to cause the distraction in the Crab from his duty due to the Yasuki issue. The city decided was the disputed Toshi Ranbo, under Lion at that time. Matsu Nimuro joined the Court and confirmed the location and their united effort with the Crane in improving the city. Nobody among the Court said a word against. Empress' Return Surprisingly Toturi Kaede, Empress of Rokugan and Oracle of Void, returned from the Dragonlands to Kyuden Seppun. Kaede requested to send messages to the Four Winds to be gathered around her. She had came to name the new Emperor, but before Daigotsu must be defeated. Rulebook Story (Winds of Change), by Rich Wulf External Links * Miya Shoin (Winds of Change) * Miya Shoin Exp (Promotional) Category:Imperial Leaders